Miss Me
by Lady BloodWolf
Summary: The Mikaelsons helped build New Orleans, but when they did, Klaus had someone at his side, that someone was his wife of 600 years, Krystyna. She was not a vampire but a human turned into an elemental. She was sealed away by a coven who wanted revenge on the Originals, mainly Klaus. A witch released her at the behest of a spirit, she was told that the originals were in New Orleans


Klaus sat in his studio, painting. It was a portrait of a young woman with dark red hair, it was done up in curls, but a few escaped and fell down her shoulders that had a few freckles scattered here and there. She was dressed in a dark blue dress accented with lace and embroidered with flowers, contrasting greatly with her pale skin, she had dark gray eyes and pale pink lips that were curved in kind and a mischievous smirk.

"We all miss her Niklaus." Rebekah spoke from the door, she looked at the portrait, "I don't think she's dead, someone like her...I doubt it."

"Then where is she?! Why didn't she come back?!" Her brother yelled this was one topic he never liked talking about.

"Krystyna wouldn't abandon us. Something had to happen." She reasoned, "In the six hundred years, she put up with us and our dysfunctional drama, she didn't abandon us then. Why start?" Klaus looked back at the painting, "Unless, you did something. What did you do, Nik?"

"We had a fight. She...stormed off, angry, upset and…" He never finished the sentence and he didn't need to.

"You think she ran off. Nik, she loved you, you two fought before, what made this different?" Rebekah sat beside her brother.

"She threatened to leave. I had...lost my temper and I...threw the ring she made me out the window." Klaus whispered, there was more, he had thrown a vase and almost hit her.  
Rebekah sighed, "Something happened Klaus. She didn't just leave us, not after everything we've been through." She said and left.

Klaus watched her leave and turned back to the portrait, "I hope you're right. I really do." Klaus whispered as he hung the painting to dry.

* * *

I opened my eyes, an old woman stood over me. She had dark green eyes that held wisdom, her face, while old, was still beautiful, she smiled as I sat up, "Ah, you're awake." she mused her voice was soft but held an arrogant tone.

I slowly sat up and took in my surroundings, it was a ballroom with champagne-colored walls, teardrop chandeliers, beige marble floors and a horseshoe-shaped balcony. Floor to ceiling windows covered with dark red curtains, "Where am I?" I questioned as I climbed out of the dark cherry wood coffin. I looked at my clothes, my dark blue dress was still soft, though it was faded with age. I caught sight of my hand, my ring was missing, "Where are my bracelet and my ring?"

"I used it to find you, here. Very beautiful." I nodded and clasped it on my wrist, "And as for the ring, I can't tell you. A witch probably took it." I wanted to burn everything at this statement. The ring wasn't much, a simple tarnished golden band, but it was my wedding ring, so it was special to me.

"It's 2011. Here I have some clothes here for you to change into and then we can start on catching you up on the times." I nodded and took the bundle of clothes. She helped me dress, the clothes were very odd, the sleeves were short and the 'blue jeans' as she called them were tight.

"Women actually wear things like this? It's so...odd." I muttered looking in the mirror.

"Oh, things are much more different. It's not just the clothes that changed." She handed me a book, it was several pages thick and the cover was pure black leather, "It contains everything that's changed.

"Tell me, Witch, why are you helping me?" I was curious. She sighed and sat on the sofa beside me.

"I was...persuaded by someone to find you and set you free, to undo what my ancestors did," I smirked and nodded.

"Well, it's not forgotten." I started reading through it, amazed at how much has changed, it took me weeks to read the book and another week to come to terms with it.

"So much has changed in 110 years," I muttered as I walked outside, I had accepted it and had learned quickly what to do and how things worked, "Where is he?" I asked the woman, Amelia. She handed me the keys to a car, a dark blue 2010 Lexus Convertible.

"New Orleans." I chuckled and shook my head.

"He went home. Well, I shouldn't keep my husband waiting, should I?" I said smirking as I got in the car, "Oh, Amelia, if your coven ever want to get revenge on the Mikaelsons again, I'll make sure your deaths, will last for days." I said smiling and drove off.


End file.
